Le temps
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [UA OS] Il attendait, mais cela faisait combien de temps? Des minutes? Des heures? Des jours? Des semaines? Dans une pièce trop blanche, dans un monde trop parfait, il n'espérait qu'une chose: le voir se réveiller.
_Bonjour tout le monde! Me voici pour un nouvel OS Zosan, un peu particulier dans le style d'écriture! Je suis de retour après cette pause, qui, fait du bien! Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnes ne sont pas à moi, si ça gêne je supprime!_**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant combien de temps qu'il attendait assit sur cette chaise? Des minutes? Des heures? Des jours? Des semaines? Qui sait?Perdu, l'esprit dans les vagues à regarder à travers la fenêtre. Des trombes d'eaux tombaient dehors, le vent glacial s'engouffrait dans le creux des arbres. Son souffle forma une légère buée contre la vitre. Non, il ne voulait détourner les yeux pour observer l'homme derrière lui. Il savait déjà son état dégradant. Il entendit des pas arriver et la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne bougea pas fixant la condensation des gouttes d'eaux.

-Pas d'amélioration, son état est stable... dit une voix monotone.

C'était toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes gestes,les mêmes sons et la même mélodie à la radio. Tout se répétait, comme un éternel recommencement. Et il ne pouvait que y assister, spectateur sans vraiment l'être.

-Vous devriez vous reposer et vous nourrir. Rajouta la voix, adressé cette fois-ci pour lui.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il le savait déjà, chaque infirmière lui rabâchait sans cesse de manger et dormir,mais à quoi bon? Il voulait être le premier quand il ouvrirait ses yeux bleus. Les pas repartirent en même temps qu'un lourd soupir parvint à ses oreilles. Oui, c'était toujours la même chose, encore et encore...

Depuis cet accident tout son petit monde avait été chamboulé. Il restait toutes les journées à attendre un léger changement, un clignement de paupière, une main bouger, sans résultat.

Et dire que tout ceci était sa faute...Cette soirée un peu trop arrosée, ces regards sous-entendu, ces taquineries,ces caresses discrètes, ces baisers ardents, ces corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, ce plaisir ressenti puis ces révélations, ce coeur qui avait battu trop fort, cette dispute, cette route mouillée, cette voiture rouge, cet accident et le sang, trop de sang pour une seule personne.

Il renifla bruyamment, les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à tomber. Mais, il se devait de rester droit. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. La dignité n'était pas un frein. Il ne pouvait. Il n'en avait le droit. Quoique les personnes disent, c'était de sa faute, et seulement la sienne.

Pourquoi il n'était pas dans ce lit? Entre la vie et la mort? Respirant avec ces canules? Le visage plus pâle qu'un mort? Le corps aussi fragile que la porcelaine? Il ne savait... Dieu avait jugé qu'il valait moins que cela. Dieu...ce même Dieu qui laissait les pires atrocités, les vices cachés, la douleur et la peine, et , toutes choses que nul ne devrait connaitre. Ce même Dieu qui aurait dû prendre sa vie au lieu de la sienne... Ce même Dieu qui l'a détruit, l'a piétiné et l'a brisé...

Sa tête fit un léger geste de gauche à droite pour chasser ses pensées et idées noires. Tout ceci était inutile et futile... Il savait le résultat final, ce résultat redouté par chaque personne,cet ombre qui plane tel une épée de Damoclès sur notre tête , cette zone d'ombre, notre zone d'ombre. Mais, il attendait la faucheuse les bras ouverts, le visage incliné semblable à une bête apeurée.

Ses yeux se fermèrent soudainement. Le BIP sonore s'était agité. Il ne voulait s'arrêter. Comme un appel à l'aide, il murmurait, parlait, criait, hurlait, pleurait. Mais il n'était entendu, par crainte de découvrir la vérité. Il ne fit attention aux médecins courant vers ce lit blanc, s'agiter autour, tenter une énième fois de faire repartir ce coeur...ce coeur qu'il avait brisé un peu trop fort, qui ne voulait plus battre, ou du moins plus pour lui.

\- C'est bon son coeur est reparti... C'est le 3ème arrêt cardiaque...souffla un docteur.

3...3 fois que l'homme qui chérissait aurait pu partir...3 fois qu'il priait chaque entité sempiternelle pour qu'il reste encore... 3 fois qu'il se retenait de pleurer...3 fois qu'il voulait l'embrasser et lui avouer toute chose...3 fois qu'il voulait terminer tout cela... 3 fois qu'il revivait...3 fois qu'il lui revenait...

Les pas des médecins n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il soupira faiblement. Sa vision se troubla subitement. Les larmes, ces perles salées qu'il devait contenir. Mais, à quoi bon se retenir? Personne ne le verrait... Il était de nouveau seul...comme toujours...

Une, deux, dix, cent, il ne les voyait défiler. Ses joues le brûlaient, comme si de l'acide avait remplacé ses larmes et lui ouvrait la peau. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer, lui dire toute cette vérité, pourquoi il pleurait, à quel point il regrettait, et, surtout, à quel point il l'aimait.

Ces deux émeraudes rencontrèrent ces deux prunelles azurs. Le temps s'était arrêté par ce regard. Le souffle court, la voix brisée par l'émotion pourtant cachée. Sa mine neutre envolée, ses joues encore mouillés.

-Salut toi.

Il s'avança doucement , tel un enfant curieux. Ses yeux découvraient, comme si c'était la première fois, le corps de l'autre homme. Son teint pâle, ses yeux cernés, son corps maigre, ses cheveux dorés, son visage angélique, se sourire si faible mais si puissant.

-Salut toi.

Il sursauta faiblement à l'entente de cette voix. Et dire qu'il avait désespéré...Son corps fut pris d'un incontrôlable spasme, son organisme revivait enfin. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Son esprit l'avait déjà quitté. Il tenta de reprendre contenance en vain.

-Bienvenu parmi nous. Tu m'aurais presque manqué.

Il déclara cela en se rapprochant du lit. Sa main rencontra celle de l'homme enfermé sur ce sommier. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il ignora l'attroupement derrière, ses larmes, ses cris, ses pensées. Non il savoura ses lèvres,son odeur, son corps, sa présence, son aura, son tout.

-Tu m'as manqué.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions! On se retrouve très prochainement!_

 _Biz_


End file.
